Best Hand
by RubinaLadybug
Summary: Peter hasn't given up in finding Mary Jane. Spider-Man needs more clues. Before he can continue, he finds out that his best buddy is no longer at Ravencroft. He decides to pay him a visit. Unfortunately for Harry, someone else has been visiting him as well. And that someone holds fiendish intentions. One shot.


**Author's notes:** Respecting the original _Amazing_ comics, this version of Peter/Spidey is my favorite. Yep, I even hold this cartoon above the _Spider-Man_ trilogy (2002, 2004, 2007). Like many fans, this series was my first look in to Spidey's world and superheroes in general. I feel my face grow hot as I write this. I've been re-watching the show, and it still gives me chills. Rapid flashing lights and recycled animation FTW!

It's been years since the series ended, or tragically, not ended. I know there are a lot of fanfics dealing with possible ways Spider-Man could find the real Mary Jane after she falls into another dimension thanks to Norman Osborn/Green Goblin and the coveted Time-Dilation Accelerator. I'm just writing something that I would've liked to have happened with something that most likely would've played out.

Side note, like with Kevin Conroy and the '90s Batman cartoon, I can still hear Christopher Daniel Barnes and his _amazing_ performance as Peter Parker/Spider-Man whenever I'm reading the comics— _Amazing_ , _Spectacular_ , _Web of_ , etc. A lot of the characters here, actually. And that epic intro song.

 **Summary:** Peter hasn't given up in finding Mary Jane. Spider-Man needs more clues. Before he can continue, he finds out that his best buddy is no longer at Ravencroft. He decides to pay him a visit. Unfortunately for Harry, someone else has been visiting him as well. And that someone holds fiendish intentions. One shot.

 **Disclaimer: RubinaLadybug does not own** _ **Spider-Man: The Animated Series**_ **or any of its characters.** _ **Spider-Man: The Animated Series**_ **characters and plot belong to Stan Lee, Steve Ditko** **(R.I.P.)** **, FOX, and Marvel.**

 _ **Best Hand**_

"Nothing… That's all I've been finding."

 _Thwip! Thwip!_

Spider-Man shot his webs as he flew in between the towering skyscrapers in his home city. The ground below him bellowed with zipping taxis honking and cranky citizens shouting. Flashes of yellow and red emitted from vehicles cruising down the endless traffic.

On a clear night with a full moon in view, he swung further and further away from the OsCorp district. He had no time dealing with the company's security team and their ray guns sporadically shooting at him. He was on a mission. He was searching.

"I can't believe I lost her. Just when I find a bit of happiness, when something in my life goes right, she slips between my gloved fingers."

His mind, like it was on a loop, replayed that horrible night: The redhead he loved fell off the George Washington Bridge and tumbled into another dimension thanks to one crazy supervillain known as The Green Goblin. The masked criminal was none other than Norman Osborn, head of OsCorp, father of Harry Osborn. He had been infected with a special gas that transformed him in to a paranoid lunatic.

The maniacal laughter of that monster rang in his ears. It still enraged him. It still haunted him.

"Mary Jane's been missing. The woman who I was once with is gone again."

All those moments he held dear sailed his memories. He was someone filled with secrets, and he was finally prepared to let someone in on those covet details. However, such times were untrue. The scene of someone he loved vanishing, literally evaporating, struck his heart.

"Now Harry's been released from Ravencroft. I had gone as Spider-Man to check with him after Liz accompanied him back. I needed to see if he had any further connections to The Green Goblin. I was wrong to have hoped for any clues there. I was too late. Doctor Kafka informed me that he was no longer a patient. Now he's out and about. Just what I need on my already filled plate."

Hearing the young Osborn had been discharged, Spider-Man had inspected the industrial park for his presence.

"The hospital may have granted Harry's exemption, but I want to ensure safety." His tone turned darker, "How I would love to throw him back in his cell."

He recalled his adventure in hunting down the next Green Goblin. And the manner the same crook wrecked havoc on his special day. How he caused as much trouble as his father. He grew infuriated.

"No! I can't be mad at him. I'm just as guilty for creating the second Green Goblin."

He heard the angst of his roommate, his best friend. His past classmate was weathering through the lost of his father, having been unaware of the man's new identity for months. Meanwhile, the wall-crawler was busy pursuing criminals—Morbius, Scorpion, Miriam, Vulture, Silvermane—at the time. His emotions switched gears.

"It isn't Harry's fault that Spider-Man has his responsibilities. If only I, as Peter, had been there for him when he needed me. Maybe if I just gave him one minute..."

Again, his unending guilt fastened its mighty grip over him. Someone close to him had suffered because of Spider-Man. Yet he quibbled that Spider-Man needed to prevail over those villains before they could do harm, like the first Green Goblin had done. His lack of focus caused him to land his webbing on an unreliable spot. The edge of a decayed building crumbled. He yelped for a moment before slinging another web-vine. The sticky line grabbed hold a secured spot. Once he maintained his balance and speed, he moved on.

"Harry did the best he could on his own. He's innocent for what Norman had done. Should he pay for the sins of his father?"

The web-head privately debated the inquiry. As the chilly night wind flitted, he moved ahead with his trip. He wasn't mindlessly webbing around the city. That would be a waste of his resource. He was heading towards a particular area.

"Good, there's the place."

Spider-Man was totting his path for a specific apartment complex.

"With his old man outta the picture, Harry's free to room with whoever he wants. Flash was his last roommate. Peter Parker hasn't seen him since the wedding. As Spider-Man, I'll check in with him. It shouldn't be that hard since Flash is Spidey's self-proclaimed number one fan."

Harry was a friend of Flash Thompson before meeting Peter. He initially found laughter in the jock taunting the astute photographer. Having found a new richness in a pal, Harry later defended Peter. The wealthy Osborn and the penniless Parker struck up a bond. Only for their friendship to crumble between Spider-Man and The Green Goblin. Between Peter and Harry.

Spider-Man landed on the building's fire escape. He placed his red gloves over the white window frame. He barely needed his strength, for the window was unlocked. Gently, he pulled up. He entered the dark room. Residing in the space was a large bed, a broad desk, and a full dresser. The bedroom had always outdone a whole apartment room in New York City. The occupant appeared to be gone for the moment.

"Huh, surprisingly, this whole area is clean," Spider-Man remarked to himself. He gazed around, searching for any keys about Flash's whereabouts. "I would have imagined that the football star would own a blimp-sized mess where I'm required to step over weights and workout magazines. What gives?"

He found the answer on the athlete's desk. He caught a glimpse of a photo between the school jock and the genius blonde. Flash was now dating Debra Witman. The couple had arrived together at his wedding.

"Despite the differences my past bully and my once intellectual rival gave me, I'm glad a relationship is working out for the two of them. Even if it is an odd one." He dismally sighed, "If only I had as good of luck as them. Did my jackpot run dry?"

As he mourned his lost, he snapped his head up hearing a doorknob turning. He stood in place as the lights came on.

"Spider-Man?" Flash gasped as he entered. He still wore his letterman's jacket and kept his short hairstyle. He was placing movie ticket stubs away in his pocket when he stopped walking. He seemed surprised yet not angry. He didn't expect to find his hero standing in his bedroom.

"Ah, just the man I was looking for," Spider-Man replied.

"Me?" A happy yet humble smile grew on the young resident. "What can I do you for?"

"I'm looking for Harry Osborn," the wall-crawler began, trying to sound serious but also inviting. "You've been rooming with him for a while. Know where he's been hangin'?"

"Sorry, Spider-Man," Flash shrugged, growing serious yet still open. "I haven't seen him. Last I heard, he'd been checked in to the hospital. I've been told by friends that he needed proper rest since his father went missing over four months ago."

" _I remember that cover up story,"_ the web-head thought. _"Nobody else but_ _me_ _, Mary Jane, and Liz know the truth. As Peter, I had kept my end to protect Harry's identity and privacy."_

He studied the face on one of his biggest fans. He sensed the athlete was telling the truth, all that he knew. He didn't need to inform the college student about the true fate regarding his roommate.

"Right, of course," he muttered. Feigning his cheerful tone, he replied, "Guess I'll be heading in that direction. Thanks for the help!"

He leaped out the window.

 _Thwip! Thwip!_

He clutched his web-vines as he swung away.

"Well, if he's not with Flash, and he's not at OsCorp, there's one last place to check. Looks like I'm heading towards the Osborn manor."

* * *

"He's still out there," a menacing voice coaxed.

Harry was busy in one of the many home offices within the Osborn manor. The young adult wore his usual orange jacket with a yellow collar, a low-cut green shirt, and a pair of faded jeans. His expression was dour as he tried ignoring the taunts. Concentrating with the task at hand, he stood in front of a luxury desk mounted with papers. On the floor was a cardboard box already filled with a lamp and several filing folders.

"Meanwhile, here you are, hiding like a coward," the voice hissed, growing irritable, expediting his disappointment.

Harry discounted the ridicule. Walking towards the expensive bookshelf, he examined its content. He tossed aside outdated software programs. He removed any knickknacks and placed them in a separate box. He inspected several volumes for any worth.

"What other motivation do you need to get back out there?" the voice harshly asked. "You know where the hideout is; where the supplies are. Isn't that Goblin formula still running in your veins?"

Harry dropped a book. Hearing the toxic inquisition, his breathing tightened. He placed one hand on a shelf and another against his temple. Knowing what was coursing through him made his body shake. He mumbled to himself, desperately convincing himself that he was liberated.

"That Goblin formula is part of your heritage," the voice recapped. "Just like OsCorp."

Harry strived to fight back. He regained control of his breathing. Finding his balance, he withdrew a photo from his back pocket. He needed a reminder of better times. The creased picture showed himself alongside Flash, Mary Jane, and Peter at their usual hangout, The Coffee Bean. Their smiles were as bright as ever. How things have changed since then: Flash was with Debra, and Peter was with Mary Jane. As far as he knew, all those he cared about were safe and well. That was far more than what he could say about himself.

The violent voice refused to grant him any harmony. "This manor is your home. And now you're planning on abandoning it."

Harry intended to stay calm. He wanted to stay on top. Confidently, he replied, "There's nothing here for me anymore."

His mistake was responding.

The Green Goblin appeared. The owner of that baneful voice transpired within a full-length floor mirror. A wrathful expression etched his face. However, his rage varied from when he tussled against enemies. This ire was also mixed with displeasure. "While you're marooning your home, your father remains stuck in another dimension. How can you go on like nothing has happened? Like the one who had raised you no longer matters?"

Harry was losing his own patience. He was fed up with the condemning. They had raced around his head ever since childhood.

"Are you forsaking the Osborn name?"

The last inquiry struck Harry hard. His enmity boiled over. Turning towards the apparition, he shouted, "I'm more than just an Osborn!"

"That's right," the monster grinned, delighted to see his boy display a backbone. "You're also a Goblin."

Harry banged his fist against the desk. "No, I'm not!"

"You're keeping this departure a secret. If these walls could talk…"

Harry retained his anger as he lowered his head.

"That is the reason you refused to hire professionals to ransack the place, isn't it?" the image claimed. "Remember that The Green Goblin exists? Afraid of what others may find, eh?"

"No… that's…" Harry bore trouble finding counterpoints. "I…"

The Green Goblin had no time to reprimand the younger one. Placing on a serious countenance, he prodded, "Your father is wrongfully confined in another dimension. You know who is responsible for all this."

Guilt, hurt, and rage within Harry began to resurface once more. The issues of abandonment and betrayal exuded once more. The quandary of feeling unloved emerged. He tried to protest. He fought to remember what was real. But something, perhaps a deep truth, crawled in the back of his mind. He dropped the photo, drifting down to the floor. Beginning to tremble once more, he whimpered, "No… I won't do it."

"You know who you must go after."

"No! Never again!"

Harry feared placing on the ghoulish green suit with the purple gloves and matching boots once more. He opposed riding that glider with the macabre fashion. The ideas sickened his stomach. He shoved the piles of papers off the desk. They scattered. They fluttered like birds for freedom. Yet Harry was imprisoned. He felt his own sweat growing. His heart began to pace faster.

"You must bring down Spider—"

"Knock knock!" a new voice interrupted.

Harry gasped. Seeing the familiar red and blue costume with the black arachnid insignia, he turned relieved. He calmly exhaled, "Oh, it's you, Spider-Man."

When the hero had arrived at the manor via train hitchhiking, he noticed the ground floor seemed normal. However, he also spotted a room on the second level with its lights on. He believed the person he was searching for to reside there. He was correct. Hearing muttering, he crawled through the opened window. He came across a change in luck for once when he located the one he was seeking.

The masked champion stuck himself to the ceiling. His white eyes stared down at the young Osborn. A moment of stillness came between the two.

" _Harry_ _called_ _me_ Spider-Man _,"_ he observed. _"_ _With no one else around, he coulda_ _easily_ _called me_ Peter _._ _He musta forgotten that his best friend is Spider-Man_. _Considering the mess that the first Green Goblin has left, it's probably for the best."_

Standing in place, Harry placidly watched as Spider-Man landed on the now clean desk.

"Heard that you checked outta Ravencroft," the man in the arachnid-themed suit began. He studied the carpet and noticed the mess. The endless papers appeared like freshly fallen snow. He questioned if the person he originally wanted as his best man was ready to have been freed.

"Doing your rounds, are you?" Harry asked bitterly.

Spider-Man was thrown off by the strong tone. He understood his once roommate may have reason to hold resentment against his heroic side. Despite that impression, he wasn't about to permit the hostility. He had someone he treasured to find. "Just keepin' tabs on those who had gone postal is part of my trade."

"Ravencroft has their release forms. A menace like you is forbidden from looking at them without permission. Of course, that never stopped you from breaking and entering before." The other pair of green eyes narrowed themselves.

The web-slinger formed no doubt that the OsCorp security team had contacted their new boss about the intrusion. Yet such powerful accusations always hurt on the receiving end. "OK, ouch."

Harry brought to mind what The Green Goblin had beckoned. He glanced at the full-length mirror tucked near the corner. The reflecting glass only presented the room. Unbending his tensed position, he added, "But if it'll keep you at ease, I was released under good merits."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. There will be future home visits from their doctors." Unbeknown to Spider-Man, Harry wasn't intending on causing trouble. Deciding to comply, he asked in a more relaxed tone, "In any case, what are you doing here?"

"I'll keep it brief; this place gives me the creeps."

"You and me both."

Spider-Man spotted the boxes and concluded what future plans the young Osborn had in mind. He turned sympathetic.

" _How much information do I need to reveal_ ," he pondered. " _Do I disclose what happened to Norman? Should I say something about the real whereabouts for Mary Jane? Or will that send him off the deep end again? Guy's already been through enough._ "

Harry wondered what the web-spinner was thinking. Believing he was being watched, he turned nervous. He looked past the hero. His eyes landed once more on the vanity glass.

Spider-Man noticed the act. "Why do you keep looking back? Is it a fun mirror?"

The home décor wasn't attached to any walls. No secret entranceway could hide behind it. He vaulted from the desk and landed in front. Setting his red gloves on the frame, he patted the backside.

" _I don't feel any buttons,"_ he analyzed. _"No concealed weapons, either. My Spider-Sense isn't going off. This really is just a harmless mirror. So what's getting Harry so worked up?"_

No one could hear the fiery voice from The Green Goblin. No one could see him, either. The only one capable was the offspring of the crazy man.

Harry didn't understand Spider-Man's actions. However, his focus was elsewhere. He hadn't heard that virulent voice since the masked person arrived. But the eerie silence wasn't unusual for him. Sometimes it wasn't the monster's habitation that was scary; it was the anticipation of his return.

Spider-Man turned around. He wanted to give the benefit of the doubt. But his distrust began to grow.

" _Is Harry protecting The Green Goblin?"_ he mulled. _"Despite his crimes, that madman is still his father. And Harry had accepted the mantle for the next Green Goblin, if only for a brief time. Don't tell me I need to drag him back to Ravencroft."_

Springing up, he returned to the top of the orderly desk. He needed distance in case of an assault. While the young Osborn didn't hold any visible weapon, he still held great Goblin strength. He began his interrogation. "It's been some time since I've seen Norman presenting any social events."

Hearing an observation regarding his missing parent caused Harry to grow anxious.

Spider-Man perceived the uneasiness.

" _Norman had re-worked that Time-Dilation Accelerator. If I can find_ _any_ _clues, like old blueprints, maybe it'll give me a hint in finding Mary Jane. Harry wants to play games?_ _T_ _hen I say ace's high!"_

He maintained his stance, financing a refreshed tone. "He isn't secretly on a yacht looking to relax before he could lose his marbles from stress, is he? The paparazzi can do that to a guy. At least that pesky photographer Peter Parker always gets my good side."

Harry gained his own mistrust. He understood the job of a superhero, even one marked as a nuisance. Walking around, his green and white running shoes left imprints over the dropped papers. He coolly replied, "If you're searching for any evidence about The Green Goblin, he hasn't given OsCorp any problems. In fact, the company has been doing very well."

Upholding his guard, Spider-Man asked, "Who said anything about The Green Goblin?"

Harry ceased his movements and shut his mouth.

Spider-Man narrowed the white slits in his mask.

The two had faced each other before. Spider-Man fought to bring down his foes. The new Green Goblin had time to prepare himself should he had slipped through the cracks. But neither side struck. This meeting was like a game of poker—who had the best hand, and who was bluffing. Both had plenty to lose in the jackpot. One was searching for a lost loved one, and the other was searching to continue his life.

The young Osborn placed down his hand first.

"It's The Green Goblin you're here for, right?" he asked. "Sharp mind for remembering I wore that costume."

"Twice," the hero remarked, concealing his hand.

"With Doctor Kafka's permission, I was free to leave Ravencroft. You're looking to see if The Green Goblin is still around." Lowering his shoulders, Harry sighed, "Yes, I know I was foolish for wearing the suit. I caused a lot of problems. I… I messed up."

Spider-Man sensed the despondence that took control over the heat.

" _He was referring to his own time as The Green Goblin,"_ he surmised. _"Maybe it's more of a concrete memory for him than believing his vanished father had become a villain._ _I know I had some real stinkers, but Harry did lose Norman on his birthday._ _Is his mind not ready to accept that? Is it more fitting to just believe Norman is missing?"_

Sustaining his distance, Harry stared at the mirror. He could clearly see his green eyes and fair complexion that were his own, not the ugly mask. "I should thank you for taking me to Ravencroft. Being a patient there was good for me."

The web-spinner regarded the sincerity. "How so?"

"It gave me the right environment to talk. Unlike here. Where I was constantly criticized. With her input, I could see better, think clearer. To help me realize my mistakes. For what I had done to myself."

His eyes landed on the slipped picture. "For what I had done to a friend."

Spider-Man didn't hear the disdain in the last word. He only heard true remorse. He swept his gaze towards the same spot. He eyed the photo. "I'm sure he'd accept your apology."

Harry knelt down and picked up the picture. "I also know my father had secret projects, partnerships, and deals when he was head of OsCorp. I gotta get as much done before the next board meeting. I need to show 'em I have what it takes to be here. I still have plenty to do."

Lifting himself up, he placed away his photo. He then pulled out a card from his pocket. "Here."

Cautiously, Spider-Man stretched out his hand. "What's this? An invite to the coveted OsCorp ball? Me without a plus one."

"It's a card that will grant you access to anywhere in OsCorp."

The web-head grew suspicious. Despite the conversation, he couldn't risk falling into a trap. "Why are you giving me this? I'm just a masked menace. Haven't you seen the headlines in _The Daily Bugle_?"

Dismissively, Harry waved a hand. "Jameson is willing to print anything just to sell 'papers. Including slander against OsCorp. Even though he and my father were supposed to be friends."

Spider-Man disbelieved the statement.

" _Whoa, sounds like there's more beef between Jameson and the Osborns than with Spider-Man! I never in a million years imagined something like that could happen."_

The wall-crawler casually shrugged. "I'm guessing you don't want anymore tribulation coming your way?"

Harry turned around and retorted, "I have crucial matters to prepare for OsCorp. I can't be bothered with every single little disruption."

He glared at his guest. "Especially not grown men in tights."

"At least the bold colors make pick ups at the dry cleaners snappy."

The masked ruffian studied the young Osborn.

" _Interesting how similar Harry grew to Norman. He sounded gruff and focused, much like Norman whenever that_ _slimy_ _businessman wasn't playing host._ _I_ _get_ _the many struggles_ _my_ _civilian friend_ _had_ _weathered._ _Yet_ _Harry is_ _different_ _now_ _. He_ _isn't_ _the carefree classmate Peter once knew. He's someone preparing to accept the role as head of OsCorp._ _Even with the loss of his father, he's ready to move on._ _"_

He lowered his head.

" _Unlike me."_

Peter was aiming for happiness after all he had done as Spider-Man. He looked to take responsibility after the death of Uncle Ben. Rather than find joy, all that came were heartaches. He encountered a strange dance between Felicia Hardy followed by The Black Cat. Just when he was prepared to follow those steps, both women left. He never learned that they were one. He could have lost Aunt May at the hands of villains. Now came the disappearance of Mary Jane.

But that was not all it appeared to be.

Harry looked to keep ties with those around him. He hadn't heard much from his mother since his parents divorced. He placed in great lengths to please his father. He proposed to Mary Jane, the woman he thought he loved, only for her to give back the ring. He placed the blame on his best friend. When Norman disappeared, he sought solace in that same friend and roommate. He was left behind. In his growing isolation, he failed in blocking out the venin voice. He was guilty in enlisting The Green Goblin's help in sabotaging a wedding. He could never forget who was underneath it.

The two were both mourning someone they lost.

Spider-Man looked at the card once more. He at least now had a few leads. With one less issue to resolve.

"Well, thanks for the access. I'll let Ravencroft reinstitute their work for you." He jumped from the desk and landed on the window frame. He turned around. "But don't forget to drop a line every now and then to your friends."

 _Thwip! Thwip!_

Spider-Man hoisted himself and began moving off the Osborn manor grounds to reclaim his jackpot.

" _I'm glad he's doing well. I just hope that one day I can move along like Harry."_

Standing by the frame, the young adult composedly watched the hero, who had much on his plate, swing away.

"Good luck… Peter…"

He barely had a moment's peace before the poisonous voice started harassing him once more.

"So, you remember that Peter Parker is Spider-Man," The Green Goblin noted. His tone sounded intrigued and amused. "Then you remember the crimes he has committed against the Osborn family."

"The only criminal is you," Harry snapped. With conviction, he strode past the floor mirror. He ignored the unforgiving glares. Standing at the desk once more, he pulled out its drawers. He placed several documents in a different box intended for shredding.

"He already took Mary Jane from you," The Green Goblin eagerly reminded, trying to jumpstart his scheme. "What more will you allow him to take?"

"I'm not going against him!" Harry barked. "He's my best friend!"

The father and son now partook in their own game once more. Each one did what he could to hold the better hand, to see who would win.

"You're willing to stand by a _traitor_ over your own _father_?!"

"He's done more for me than you have!"

"More than putting a roof over your head, food on your plate, and clothes on your back?!"

Harry tried his best to shut down the argument. "What happened between you and Spider-Man is your problem! I want nothing to do with it!"

"You can't run away from this, boy! You have your own destiny to complete!"

Steaming like a boiler, Harry marched towards the mirror. "I'm not a _boy_! I'm running this company that _you_ left behind! I'm here covering these documents and locking rooms to protect _your_ identity! All so _you_ could run around in a costume and play games!"

"You are an Osborn! You have a great identity at your feet! A mighty empire to uphold!"

"Yes, for OsCorp. But not for The Green Goblin. I'm not going back…"

Harry felt the shame when he dressed up in Goblin gear and caused misery on his best friend's happiest day. He also recalled how Spider-Man escorted him to Ravencroft, the institute for the criminally insane. Not as a prisoner, but so the young Osborn could receive help. He took his sessions with Doctor Ashley Kafka seriously. He worked to distinguish his nightmares from reality. He learned to accept and deal with his deep-rooted issues. He tackled his problems to get himself back in order. He convinced himself of his worth. Just like someone he knew.

Collectedly, he shook his head. "Peter's doing something important with his life. And so am I."

"The Green Goblin torch has been passed down to you," a quieting voice urged. "You are a Goblin."

A spectral silence came forth. Moonlight shined through incessant. Leaves rustling against the wind brushed against the pane.

A cold shiver raced down the young adult's back. He closed his green eyes in defeat. He had only won the round. He would need to face the challenge again. Inflamed, he leaned against the desk and placed his balled up hands beside his head. He squeezed his fists. All his toil towards recovery seemed to be for nothing. He questioned if he could ever escape it, his heritage, his family curse. And if he did, he queried what more he had outside his surname.

He uncovered his answer soon enough.

"Harry?" a feminine voice called.

The calmed voice broke through the chaotic thinking. There was a moment of peace.

Harry gave his attention towards the doorway. Inside walked a tall, beautiful woman. Her voluminous blond hair gently brushed past her shoulders. She wore a purple halter top dress with a white shirt underneath. On her feet were a matching color pair of socks and white running shoes.

"Liz," Harry called back. This voice belonged to a friend. A wave of relief washed over him.

"How's everything going in here?" she kindly asked. She worked as a waitress at The Coffee Bean. She had been a past roommate of Mary Jane. She was an acquaintance of Peter. But she had her fostering blue eyes on someone else.

"Fine. Everything's great." Harry turned away. "Just packing and sorting."

Looking back at the floor mirror, he spotted only his reflection. The spirit of The Green Goblin was gone. The sound of silence flew into his ears. His hands trembled. He didn't know how long he would have such serenity. The spaces of peace and torment came and went in an unpredictable pattern. It wasn't until recently that the cruel voice grew louder, and the wraith of The Green Goblin became more predominate. The thought of his return made Harry uneasy.

The young woman walked closer. Her gentle blue eyes fell onto the dispersed papers on the floor. She was aware of what was surrounding the young Osborn. While he resided at Ravencroft, she had visited him often. She was there when he was released. Turning towards him, she placed on a smile.

"Let's take a break," she insisted, lacing her fingers into his. "I made some coffee. How about we drink it on the balcony?"

Harry looked down at their hands. This was real. Someone truly cared for him. He was happy to have someone patient with him for once. Returning the smile, he nodded. "Sounds good. Let me take care of one more thing."

Bravely, he walked towards the clean glass. On the ground was a large dust cover. He picked it up and tossed it over the full-length home décor, sealing away its haunting reflection.

Smiling, the two rejoined hands and walked past the floor mirror. They turned off the lights and exited the room. The hiding of the Osborn-Goblin family secrets could wait another day, for Harry had his own jackpot.

 **The End**


End file.
